El Puente
by lovelywtt
Summary: Basado en el Comic: El Puente. Aang ha quedado en un estado inconsciente desde aquel rayo de Azula. Ahora Katara esta decidida en despertar a Aang, mientras que descubre el profundo amor que siente por ese maestro aire. One-Shot.


_Holaaa espero que les guste este One-Shot! estaba leyendo algunos comics de Avatar cuando leí el del Puente. Así que tuve que hacer un one-shot de este pero ahí le puse una pizca de mi. jaajaja! Kataang forever! _

_Aclaracion: Avatar no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Mike & Bryan quienes son unos completos genios al crear la mejor serie animada de la historia. :) & Nickelodeon claro! _

* * *

**El Puente.**

_Katara_

La brisa de la noche se siente fría y triste al igual que yo, hemos podido escapar de las garras de Azula y del traidor de Zuko gracias a Iroh.  
El dolor al ver a Aang caer desde el aire se hace presente cada segundo que pasa, observo su rostro con cuidado intentando ver esa sonrisa de niño que siempre me alegraba en los viajes, esos enormes ojos grises que los pillaba mirándome de vez en cuando, ese espíritu libre y armonioso que lo define pero esta noche no veo nada y eso me desgarra el alma.

Dejo con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Aang en el pelaje de Appa y comienzo a sacar el collar del oasis de los espíritus del polo norte con la esperanza de que este haga algún milagro en él, haga que lo regrese. Que me lo regrese. Comienzo a aplicarle todo el contenido del collar en el lugar donde llego el rayo de azula y lentamente comienza a entrar en él.

Lo abrazo con fuerza y comienzo a llorar.

De pronto ciento como sus tatuajes comienzan a iluminarse por un momento y gime ligeramente lo hace llamar mi atención girándolo para observar el milagro.

Me sonríe y le sonrió.

Siento que el miedo lentamente abandona mi cuerpo y una felicidad se hace presente en ella. Lo he recuperado. Lo he regresado a mí. Sus bellos ojos grises se posan en mí y tengo la sensación de tirarme a llorar de felicidad y lanzarme sobre él, pero solo lo abrazo por un largo tiempo.

Mi mente y mi cuerpo se encuentran en este momento pendientes de Aang, veo como rápidamente salimos del muro exterior de Ba Sing Se cuando escucho lo que para mí fue un murmuro.

-El Reino Tierra ha caído- parece ser el Rey Kuei

Aunque con el agua de los espíritus lo han regresado a Aang de la muerte este parece haber entrado en una especie de coma. Cuando me giro para encontrarme con sus bellos ojos él se encuentra inconsciente y el terror se vuelve a apoderar de mí.  
No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pendiente de el hasta que Sokka me toma del hombro y me giro lentamente para mirarlo.

-Katara ve a descansar, guiare a Appa- me dice

Niego con la cabeza

-No me separare de Aang- le digo firmemente

-Yo no digo que lo hagas, solo te digo que es mi turno que guiar a Appa… ve a descansar- me dice

Ambos tomamos con cuidado de Aang y lo ponemos en el lomo de Appa y me quedo pendiente a su lado.

Cuando despierto la fría brisa se vuelve cálida y el sol comienza a salir lentamente, noto que no soy la única que ha tenido una mala noche, el rey tierra se encuentra con ojeras que nunca vi en él, al igual que Sokka. Estoy segura que estuvo con Appa toda la noche. En cuanto a mi, siento mis ojos sumamente hinchados al igual que mi garganta. No he parado de llorar en silencio toda la noche.

-¿En dónde estamos?- le digo

-Estamos cerca de la Bahía Camaleón- me dice

Recuerdo el informe que recibimos tiempo después de nuestro padre, diciendo que se encontraba en ese lugar.  
Me giro para mirar a Aang con la esperanza de ver un poco de vida en él, pero lo noto peor, esta frío y tieso. Necesito hacerle curación, el agua del oasis no será suficiente.  
Cuando me giro para mirar a Sokka este grita emocionado al ver a lo lejos los bracos de nuestra tribu.

-¡Ahí están!-

Tomo el cuerpo de Aang en mis brazos observando con claridad su rostro al amanecer pero también para prepararme y llevarlo rápidamente a una habitación comenzando a hacerle sanación.

-¡Papa!- grita Sokka

Mi padre se gira rápidamente y nos mira atónito y emocionado

-¡Hijos!- nos grita

Appa desciende en el agua y los bracos de la tribu paran por un momento dejando que abordemos sin ningún problema. Tomo a Aang con cuidado al igual que Sokka y abordamos el barco, puedo reconocer a todos los que abordan en el barco. Bato, mi padre y otros hombres amigos de nuestra tribu.

-¡Katara hija!- me dice mi padre en camino a abrazarme y lo paro en seco

-Necesito una habitacion donde curar a Aang- le digo molesta

El parpadea confundido por un segundo y nota la palidez de mi amigo en nuestros brazos. Y asiente rápidamente.

Bajamos con cuidado hasta un pequeño cuarto donde solo hay una cama y pieles típicas de nuestra tribu. Rápidamente dejamos a Aang en la cama y Sokka va por un gran balde de agua.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- me dice

-No, gracias- le digo

-Hija ¿te podemos ayudar en algo?- pregunta tímidamente mi padre

-¡dije que no! Ninguno de ustedes dos es maestro agua así que déjenme sola con Aang- les gruño

Ambos asienten y salen.

Mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas, pero esta vez son lágrimas de rabia. Odio este momento, no quiero estar así, intentando revivir a Aang, hubiera hecho algo para detener el rayo de Azula, lo que sea. La odio. Si antes la odiaba ahora no puedo ni verla en pintura, odio lo que ha hecho, lo que me ha quitado. No puedo creer que piense en este momento en matarla.

Suspiro intentando calmarme

Tomo una gran cantidad de agua y comienzo a trabajar en la espalda de Aang, su chi al igual que su cuerpo se sienten bloqueados. Y mis lágrimas vuelven a correr en mis mejillas.  
Paso horas en su curación hasta cuando regreso por tercera vez a su pecho descanso por un momento y disfruto de su rostro.

Por alguna extraña razón no he dejado de mirarlo desde que llegamos a Ba Sing Se, bueno desde el desierto. Poso mi mano en su mejilla recordando como volvieron a mirarme sus ojos ayer.

-Katara…- escucho a mi padre

Quito rápidamente mi mano y una rabia viene a mí. No sé porque pero al escuchar su voz es como si chuchillas me apuñalaran lentamente.

-¿Qué?- le digo sin quitar mi mirada de Aang

-Te he traído la cena…-

Me giro y lo encuentro con un plato enorme de ciruelas de mar y un gran vaso con agua, lentamente los deja en una pequeña mesa.

-No tengo hambre- le digo

Pero mi estómago comienza a gruñir con fuerza diciendo lo contrario.

-Hija, come… necesitas fuerzas para ti… como para curarlo-

Suspiro pesadamente

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra tomo el plato de ciruelas de mar y comienzo a comer rápidamente. Mi padre me mira satisfecho.

-Sokka me dijo lo que ocurrió, el estará bien cariño… yo lo sé-

Un nudo en mi garganta se hace presente haciendo que sea imposible tragar y aprieto con fuerza mis dientes para no tirarme a llorar. Noto como mi padre baja su mirada.

-Tu puedes lograrlo hija… eres la mejor curandera y maestra agua, eso no tengo duda-

-Papa… por favor, en este momento no me siento como para halagos o recordatorios- le digo tranquilamente

El asiente y sale de la habitación.

Me he pasado ya dos días en curación con Aang negándome a dejarlo por un segundo, tengo miedo que cuando despierte o cuando regrese note su cuerpo sin vida. No solo porque sea la única esperanza del mundo, sino porque es mi amigo y lo quiero conmigo. De una forma que no me he podido explicar el me completa.

-Katara… ¿te encuentras bien?- escucho la voz de Toph

La miro entrando con cuidado

-Si ¿Cómo estas tu Toph?- le digo

-mareada, odio los barcos-

Sonrió levemente

-¿Cómo esta Aang?-

-Creo que… mejor, no lo sé, no ha despertado- un hilo de dolor se escapa de mi voz

-Katara relájate por un momento, Aang despertara esto completamente segura de que lo hará-

-gracias Toph- le digo

-de nada, ah por cierto… Sokka nos llamó para hablar de un nuevo plan, descubrieron un barco de la Nación del Fuego un poco cercas de nosotros, así que tiene una idea-

-Toph, no puedo dejar a Aang el…-

-Oh por favor vamos reina del azúcar, no le pasara nada- me dice y me toma del brazo saliendo de la habitación.

La mayoría de nuestros amigos se encuentran presentes en la junta y al parecer algunos se sorprenden de verme. Sokka parece tener completamente la atención y comienza a decir su plan sobre cómo nos desharemos o esquivaremos el barco de la Nación del Fuego.  
Cuando Sokka da la idea de que hundamos nuestros propios barcos para salir con las canoas y después tener la oportunidad de apoderarnos del barco de la Nación del Fuego me opongo totalmente.

-¡A caso te has vuelto más loco! ¡¿Qué no piensas en Aang?! Si nos capturan, lo capturaran a él o peor… ¡Tenemos que protegerlo!- le grito

Noto algunas miradas confundidas y sorprendidas en mí pero no me interesa, tienen que saber de alguna forma que me opongo completamente a este plan estúpido.

-Solo necesitamos un poco de ingenio y ya verás…- dice

Por las miradas de algunos, noto que no se fían en el plan de Sokka pero al final terminan aceptando.  
Subo a la superficie junto a otros dos maestros agua de la tribu agua del norte y comenzamos a hundir los vacíos barcos de nuestra tribu, al igual que Toph comienza a alzar enorme rocas cortándolos por la mitad.  
Bato y mi padre ponen con sumo cuidado a Aang en la canoa donde saldremos y entro con ellos al igual que dándome una oportunidad de hundir con precisión el barco.  
Noto como Bato clava su mirada en nosotros, paso mi mano por el rostro de Aang y siento como algunos diminutos cabellos comienzan a asomarse. Sonrió esperanzada al ver que su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar. Tal vez no es una gran señal pero para mí es como si volviera a mirarlo a los ojos.

Llegamos a una pequeña playa al anochecer que se convierte en un campamento de la tribu agua en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bato y mi padre hacen una tienda para Aang y rápidamente voy con ellos.

-Aquí estará bien… es la tienda central todos estaremos al tanto de el- me dice Bato con una ligera sonrisa

Lo miro confundida por unos segundos. ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza?

Toph llega con el balde de agua leyéndome la mente, Sokka al igual que otros amigos comienzan a hacer la enorme fogata. Comienzo a sentirme un poco tonta y egoísta al no hacer ninguna de las tareas. Sé que debería estar ayudándolos.

-¿No necesitan que haga algo?- les pregunto

-No hija, todo está perfecto- dice mi padre con una sonrisa – Puedes continuar con tu sanación-

Suspiro

Tomo una gran cantidad de agua y nuevamente comienzo a hacerle curación pero esta vez quito su desgarrado traje de nómada aire dejándome llegar a profundidad. Cuando poso mis manos sobre la herida siento como su cuerpo se tensa por un momento y me giro rápidamente con alguna esperanza de ver sus ojos entre abiertos, pero no.

Me corazón comienza a latir acelerado por su reacción, son latidos de felicidad, de esperanza por volverlo a ver sano y salvo. Con la esperanza de volver a sentir sus abrazos, de escuchar su risa, de escuchar su dulce y tranquila voz, de ver sus ojos, de sentir su libre espíritu, de escuchar sus bromas, de ver cómo me mira.

-¿Qué me está pasando?- susurro para mi

¿Por qué estoy pensando en todo esto? ¿Y cómo es que lo recuerdo con tanta claridad? Todas las veces que me sentía tranquila con sus abrazos al igual que cuando yo lo abrazaba. ¿Por qué lo miro ahora como si mi vida dependiera de sus latidos? No porque acabe con la Nación del Fuego sino por necesidad propia. ¿Por qué ahora se me hace tan difícil apartarme de él?... ¿Por qué ahora no puedo vivir sin él?

Suspiro aclarando mi mente.

Escucho algunas risas se aproximándose a la tienda y regreso a la realidad terminando la curación.

-Katara… ya está lista la cena ¿comerás aquí o..?- pregunta Sokka

-En un momento los alcanzo- lo interrumpo tranquila

-De acuerdo-

Termino la sanación y lo arropo con un saco de dormir asegurándome que no sufra de frio o de calor. Le doy un leve beso en la frente y salgo de la tienda.

La cena es sumamente alegre desde que Sokka cuenta todas nuestras anécdotas omitiendo la última hasta mi padre contándonos las suyas. Todos ríen sin para y yo en algunas ocasiones. Veo como Yaco un viejo amigo de mi padre llega corriendo de la playa y mi sonrisa se apaga en un momento.

-Hakoda, acabo de ver los barcos de la Nación del Fuego cercas de la playa- le dice

Mi padre asiente

-Llego la hora, todo a sus puestos- dice firmemente

Todos terminan sus cenas y rápidamente comienzan a tomar las armas, las bombas apestosas y se adentran a la playa.

-¡Vamos Katara!- me dice Sokka tomando de mi brazo

-¿Y quién se quedara con Aang?- pregunto tristemente

Mi hermano me mira serio como si fuese una broma de mal gusto lo que le estoy diciendo.

-Yo me quedare con Aang, Katara no te preocupes- dice el rey Kuei

Hago una ligera mueca de enojo, si este hombre no pudo cuidar su reino, ni loca le dejare a Aang en sus manos aun si estuviera sano.

-Tengo una mejor idea reina del azúcar…-dice Toph

Comienza a levantar sus brazos y hace una enorme cueva que cubre toda la tienda y algunas otras y sellándola con su tierra control.

-¿Satisfecha?- me pregunta arqueando la ceja

No hago nada y Sokka ya me tira dentro de la canoa junto a mi padre y Bato.

-Katara, haz una enorme niebla- me susurra Sokka

Asiento

Comienzo lentamente a elevar el vapor del agua intentando que se vea natural, al parecer los maestros fuego no llegan a notarlo. Pero mi pensamiento está en la playa, esta con Aang y pidiéndole a los espíritus que esto no termine mal para regresar con él.

-No debería estar aquí, debería estar con Aang en este momento- murmuro

-Tal vez, pero aquí te necesitamos más, Aang está bien Katara- me dice Toph

En un rápido movimiento abordamos al barco de la Nación del Fuego esperando soldados armados pero para nuestra sorpresa se encuentran festejando, algunos borrachos de licor y otros tirados descansando.

-¡¿De esto nos preocupábamos?! ¡Por favor hasta Momo podría con ellos! –grita Sokka sorprendido de verlos

-¿Qué es un momo?- escucho grita a un soldado de la Nación del Fuego

Soldados llegan armados hacia nuestra dirección, rápidamente tomo agua del mar y lo lanzo en su dirección congelándolos. Y el ataque comienza.  
Entre bombas de mal olor, algunos acorralamientos con metal-control, choques de espada y boomerangs terminamos tomando el barco rápidamente. Dejando a la tripulación en la playa tomando sus pertenencias al igual que su ropa.

Debo admitir que odio las prendas de la Nación del Fuego pero es por nuestra supervivencia, tan solo tomo una capa roja que termina cubriendo toda mi vestimenta.  
Regresamos por Aang y lo llevo de regreso al barco, noto un pequeño cambio en el su temperatura se vuelve más tibia, como si poco a poco regresara a la vida. Si poco a poco regresara a ser el mismo niño que despertó en mis brazos de una invernación de cien años.

-Lo logramos Aang… nos apoderamos de una nave- le susurro contándole las nuevas noticias

Partimos rápidamente hacia el Paso de la Serpiente para poder salir cuanto antes del Reino Tierra. Llegamos justo al amanecer y para nuestra sorpresa nos encontramos con una enorme y metálica puerta de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Pero qué es eso?- murmura Sokka

Recuerdo aquella vez que cruzamos el paso y Suki menciono algo acerca de una construcción inmensa de la Nación del Fuego, ahora sabemos lo que es. El barco para frente a la puerta y unos soldados maestros fuego nos observan desde el puente.

-Actúen natural- escucho murmurar a Sokka

-¡¿Por qué es encuentran en este rumbo todas las flotan deben de estar en dirección a Ba Sing Se?!- gruñe un hombre de cabello castaño y larga barba

-Llevamos una carga de suma importancia a la Capital de la Nación del Fuego al igual que terminamos con la última flota de la Tribu Agua del Sur- dice con firmeza mi padre

El hombre nos observa con una fría mirada por unos segundos hasta el punto de sentir que nos han descubierto.

-De acuerdo pueden pasar- dice

Y en ese momento las enormes puertas metálicas se abren lentamente permitiéndonos cruzar el otro lado.

-¡Cuando terminen la entrega, únanse con los demás navíos, tal vez les den la orden de regresar a casa!- grita con felicidad el hombre

-¿Por qué lo dice?- le grita Sokka

-¡¿Que no lo escucharon?! La guerra ya pronto terminara… ¡Han matado al Avatar! ¡Vencimos! – grita con felicidad

Esas últimas dos frases hacen que todo mi mundo vuelva a caer y un dolor en mi pecho aparece rápidamente. Noto algunas miradas pendientes de mí y siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. No ellos están cantando victoria ahora. Me encantaría gritarle que el Avatar no ha muerto y que es un completo idiota pero no. La rabia se apodera de mí drásticamente y aprieto mi mano lo más que puedo para no tirarme a gritar y llorar.

-Katara…-escucho a Sokka detrás de mí

Suspiro cerrando mis ojos

Y sin decir una sola palabra voy directo a la habitación de Aang. Y encuentro al frágil maestro aire acostado en la cama vendado cubriendo su herida y con una respiración tranquila, como si estuviera en paz en este momento.

-No estás muerto… no puedes estarlo… te necesitamos Aang… yo te necesito ahora más que nada- le susurro

Siento mis lágrimas caer lentamente y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos. Calmándome rápidamente ante su roce.

-Por favor Aang tienes que despertar… tienes que regresar… no solo para salvar al mundo, sino por mi Aang… te quiero de vuelta conmigo-

En ese momento me doy cuenta de mis palabras, nunca pensé en decirlas simplemente salieron. Miro su rostro nuevamente, sus refinados labios, su perfecta nariz e incluso su creciente cabellera. Me quedo pensando en que tengo una de las más bellas cosas del mundo en mis manos pero al igual una de las más buscadas. Noto como su respiración se vuelve honda con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Sonrió

Me doy cuenta ahora de todo, de cómo mi alma y mi cuerpo lloran cuando el llora, de cómo ríen cuando el ríe, de cómo se liberan cuando él me mira, de cómo se tranquilizan cuando me protege, de cómo se siente unido a él cuándo lo abrazo. Una parte de mí ya lo sabía desde la primera vez que lo vi.

-Tienes que despertar Aang… tienes que hacerlo porque… Porque te amo… Te amo Aang- le digo

Un nudo en mi garganta parece liberarse y siento la necesidad de abrazarlo. Y lo hago. Con sumo cuidado me acuesto a un lado de él, reposando mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando sus ligeros latidos y rodeo su cuerpo en mis brazos, impregnándome de su aroma.

Tal vez no es momento para un enamoramiento pero ahora tengo claro que es él. Siempre ha sido él.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, si es muy parecidas algunas lineas con las del comic es que también lo estaba leyendo para darme mas ideas. jijiji bueno espero que les haya gustado. siempre he dicho que desde que despertó Aang por el rayo de Azula he pensado que Katara se dio cuenta que lo amaba. de veía desde lejos. ya en el libro tres se ve mas unida a Aang de cierta forma es por eso que amo ese libro al igual que los otros dos. **

**bueno me desvío del tema. espero que les haya gustado **

**Ahí nos escribimos :) **


End file.
